


Medium Rare

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Science Bros Week 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Canon, Joe Fixit - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: If Bruce was Mr. Hyde, then Tony would be Mr. Seek.





	Medium Rare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Raw

Tony sighed. It had been a long day, doing damage control for the doombots that had come from Latveria earlier that week. He hated press conferences, and while Cap usually did most of the talking, it was still draining for all of them.

 

Even Bruce had been required to attend, as part of the campaign Pepper had proposed to increase good press for the Avengers.

 

Tony had thought that he’d be closed off, skittish even, but Bruce had been—relaxed. At ease, as though he was used to being the center of attention.

 

Bruce had been acting strangely for a couple of weeks now. Tony had known he had gotten through some of Bruce’s walls, and that Bruce was growing comfortable with him. He was pleased that Bruce was opening up.

 

But…

 

Tony had noticed some weird things about him. Sometimes, he caught Bruce drawing scribbles on the back of his notes in the lab, looking hyper focused. During these times, it was impossible to interrupt him, so Tony had to sneak a peek at his work after Bruce had gone. The scribbles were incomprehensible, random unsteady squiggles on the page.

 

Sometimes, also, Bruce was quite handsy. He could swear Bruce was flirting with him, but whenever he tried to reciprocate Bruce stuttered and blushed and grew embarrassed.

 

Tony sighed to himself yet again, pouring himself a drink and turning around, when he promptly yelped and dropped his glass.

 

Sitting in the dark at the dining table was Bruce, reclining languidly in his seat.

 

He was also—

 

“Are you wearing one of my _suits_?”

 

Bruce chuckled, eyes half-lidded, and immediately Tony was on guard.

 

“Not the perfect fit, but I had to make do.” He said, cutting into a piece of fillet mignon on the plate front of him. It was rare, bordering on inedible, really. Chewing slowly, he raised his eyebrows as if to ask, _what are_ you _looking at?_

 

“You’re not him,” Tony accused. His eyes narrowed, calculating.

 

The impostor Bruce laughed loudly then, blowing out some smoke from a _cigar_ , of all things.

 

“The name’s Joe Fixit.”

 

“And where’s Bruce, Mr. Fixit?” Tony made to put on his wrist cuffs but stopped at the man’s next words.

 

“No need to suit up, Stark. There’ll be no fights tonight.”

 

Tony became steely eyed and put on the cuffs anyway.

 

Fixit raised an eyebrow, looking immensely amused. Tony wanted to punch the smirk off his face, and probably the only thing stopping him from doing exactly that was his uncanny resemblance to Bruce. They looked like twins, or no—he looked like an _exact replica_ of Bruce.

 

“Don’t worry, _Tony,_ ” Fixit said his name like it was an inside joke. Tapping his temple, he said, “He’s fine. Resting, even.”

 

Tony glared, but inwardly he was overcome with worry. Was this some kind of shapeshifter? A new villain?

 

He had to buy some time. Keep him occupied.

 

“How do you know him? Bruce.”

 

“Oh, Bruce and I go way back.” The man gave a toothy, slightly unhinged grin. It was uncanny, seeing that expression on Bruce’s normally tranquil face. Fixit raised his eyebrows and recited, “Bruce’s head is a bag of cats. You can smell crazy on him.”

 

Tony felt a sense of foreboding.

  
“Did you think Hulk was the only one? You’re lucky the first ones you bumped into were Robert and I. Well, aside from Hulk, of course.”

 

Tony licked his lips. “You’re saying you’re his—alter ego? Like the Hulk is?”

 

“Ding ding ding! Bingo,” Fixit said. “Well, I’m glad you finally figured it out, but I’m just about done here.”

 

Then he smiled charmingly, taking a bite of his bloody steak, and promptly slumped face first into his food.

  
Tony didn’t move.

 

About ten seconds later, Bruce jerked and sputtered before he chewed the half-masticated piece of meat in his mouth. As soon as he finished, he coughed. Hard.

 

He looked at Tony, and then himself, and then back at Tony. “What the hell am I wearing?”

 

Tony said nothing, making to grab another drink. He poured it from the decanter, taking a huge gulp.

 

Bruce was smacking his lips. “Did I just—my mouth tastes like a dead rat. And I look like I’m dressed for my funeral. I didn’t go off and _die_ , did I?”

 

Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead. It had been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
